


Tyranny of Pharaoh Slythra

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: After a diplomatic mission to see the new naga pharaoh of Sandopolis Zone goes horribly wrong, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze find themselves enslaved by the pharaoh. Will they escape back to civilization, or be the pharaoh's servants for the rest of their lives?Rated Mature for lemons and slavery. If you don't like that sort of thing, then you might wanna take the opportunity to leave now. Otherwise, enjoy! Or endure, I don't care which.





	1. The Mission

Sandopolis Zone; a massive burning desert wasteland, and word had cycled to the Royal Court in Mobotropolis that someone was rebuilding the empire that once ruled the desert, prompting Queen Aleena to send her hero son, Sonic to investigate, with help from Shadow and Silver, as well as their girlfriends, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze.

"I still don't get it," said Blaze as they roared through the dunes in Shadow's armored jeep. "Why would someone want Sandopolis? There are other places on the planet that are far more desirable."

"Well, last time Tails and I were out here, there were some ancient pyramids out here," said Sonic. "But neither of us knew who built them. At least not until a few months ago, cause then we met this cobra, Hex, some sort of sage of dark magic." Then Shadow screeched the jeep to a stop in the dunes. (Just putting it out here now, but Hex is an OC cobra belonging to Nebula the Hedgehog of FanFiction.net.)

"And if my memory serves me correctly, her village is right over this next dune." Then he hopped out of the jeep and ran up to the top of the dune. The others joined him and saw a small village made of dry wood, tarps, and sandstone.

"Whew. Talk about your fixer-upper," said Rouge as she hovered above them.

"Well, this place has been here for centuries, so I can expect it to look a little cruddy," said Sonic as he slid down the dune and walked into the town with the others behind him. "Hex! You here?! It's me, Sonic!" But no one replied. Sonic was confused until he saw something in the sand.

"Hey guys, check it out," he said, kneeling to it as the others ran over.

"Footprints," said Silver. "They look Jackal to me."

"Looks like they raided the place," said Shadow. "But that still doesn't answer where everyone is."

"The Pharaoh's Jackal Guards took them," said a voice. Sonic looked and saw a pink cobra with a tan belly and purple eyes in red Arab clothes.

"Hex! There you are," said Sonic as he ran over and helped her out of the wrecked house she was in. "Where are the villagers?"

"The Jackal Guard took them to the pharaoh's temple in the Eastern wastes," said Hex. "I can take you there."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sonic.

"I've met with the pharaoh before. He's my long-lost cousin," said Hex. "I can handle myself."

"In that case, lead the way," said Shadow. "We'll follow in my jeep." Soon they were outside an enormous sandstone village with pyramids and a large sphinx statue. Then they saw a group of what looked like Mobian insects and scorpions erecting a large statue that resembled a Mobian cobra with a huge tail instead of legs.

"That's your cousin, Hex?" asked Sonic. "Can't really say I see the resemblance."

"As I've said, the relationship is very distant," said Hex.

"I still don't get it," said Shadow. "How did he become pharaoh?"

"Out here, it's different," said Hex. "Here, the serpents rule all and the bigger your tail, the better role you play in society."

"So if your body stops evolving just below the waist and you end up with a tail like that…" said Sonic.

"The term is Naga, and they are completely natural. And yes, if you are one, you instantly become pharaoh," said Hex.

"Well, let's hope he's in the mood to talk politics," said Sonic as he walked down the dune to the village, but then Hex whipped her tail around his leg and pulled him back.

"Have you lost your mind?! You can't just waltz in there and expect to be let in." she hissed.

"Which is exactly why I was planning to cha-cha-cha in," Sonic joked. Shadow pinched the area around his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"I think what she means is you can't do it alone," he said. "We'll all go with you."

"Ugh. Fine. But remember, Mom sent you along as back-up," he said as Hex let him go. "I don't need you crampin' my style." The others shrugged as they walked through the village up to the large temple near the statue. Then once they got up to the door, they saw two jackals in guard uniforms with spears in their hands as they crossed them in front of the gates.

"Halt, who goes there?" one asked. Sonic was about to speak when Hex stepped forward.

"The pharaoh's cousin, and the Crown Prince of Mobius," she said, pointing first to herself, then to Sonic.

"Ah, Lady Hex," said the guards. "Your cousin has been expecting you. Just have your friends leave all their weapons here, and you will be allowed to enter." Sonic looked back at Shadow as he rolled his eyes and dropped his two pistols on the ground. Then the guards uncrossed their spears and let them in, but not before Sonic saw Shadow with one more pistol.

"Drop it, Shadow," he said.

"Relax, it's not loaded," said Shadow. "Besides, I feel more secure with Ebony here on me."

"You name your weapons?" asked Silver.

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Shadow as he walked in. Everyone just looked at each other, shrugged and went in to see a green cobra with a huge tail who looked a lot like the statue sitting in repose on a large throne.

"Ah, cousin," he said. "It's been a while. Who are these rodents you've brought with you?"

"Name's Sonic," said the hedgehog. "My mother, Queen Aleena sent us here to negotiate a treaty."

"Oh, the Crown Prince himself? Well, in that case, a thousand pardons, my liege." said the naga as he slithered forward and bowed. "Pharaoh Slythra, ruler of Sandopolis, at your service."

"No need to bow, Your Highness. We're both royalty," said Sonic. "Besides, I never liked being referred to as Prince. Just call me Sonic."

"Then, in turn, I allow you to refer to me as Slythra," he said. "So who have you brought with you?"

"This is Shadow, Silver, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, and Blaze the Cat," said Sonic. "So how about we discuss that treaty?"

"We can handle that later," said Slythra. "It'll be dark soon, and I'd like to celebrate your arrival. Hex, be a dear and tell the chefs to prepare a feast for dinner tonight."

"Of course, cousin," she said and left down a hall. That night, the team ate incredible traditional food and watched some of the pharaoh's belly dancers for entertainment. Then Slythra tapped his glass with a clawed finger.

"A toast! To the unity of our two countries!" he said.

"And to the Pharaoh, who really knows how to show a hero a good time," said Sonic. "Long live Slythra!"

"Hear, hear!" said the others and they drank down their wine. Once they were done, Sonic felt a bit strange as his vision started to blur.

"Hey Slythra, you sure this wine is safe?" he asked.

"Positive. Why?" he asked back.

"I dunno, it just tasted kinda bitter," said Sonic. Then Shadow recognized the taste.

"He drugged us!" he shouted. The naga smiled cruelly.

"Now why on Mobius would I do that?" he asked maliciously with Hex standing behind him.

"Et tu, Hex?" asked Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, but it's like I said," she said. "He's family." Then the team passed out. Slythra snapped his fingers and four guards came out.

"Send the men to the construction site," he said.

"And the women?" asked one of the guards. Slythra smiled.

"With the others," he said. The guards understood as they cut off the girls' clothes, stuffed them into rags and carried them down to a dungeon in the temple as the men were hauled out to the statue. "I'm certain they'll please me," said Slythra.


	2. Pain

Dizziness, slight nausea, and a skull-crushing headache. Yes, this was definitely what a certain sakura colored hedgehog was experiencing when she woke up.

“Ugh.” groaned Amy as she held her head in pain. “What happened to us?” Then she saw her favorite red dress was gone and in its place, was a ratty tunic secured around her waist with an old rope. Not to mention her hands were chained and she had a leather collar. “What? What am I doing in this?”

“I was gonna ask you,” came a voice. Amy recognized it right away as Rouge. She looked around and saw her along with Blaze wearing the same rags and chains.

“Girls, what happened to us?” asked Amy. “Where are we?”

“Wish we knew,” said Blaze. “All I remember is that Slythra drugged us. After that, nothing.”

“Not even how we were changed into this?” asked Amy.

“No clue,” said Rouge. “But from the looks of things, I’d say we’re in some sort of dungeon.”

“Indeed, you are,” said a cruel voice. The girls looked outside their cell and saw another Jackal.

“You’re a slave-driver, aren’t you?” asked Blaze. “What do you want with us, you bastard?”

“It’s not what I want, whore, but what the pharaoh wants.” said the jackal. After hearing that, Blaze started to get angry.

“The Princess of the Sol Dimension is no one’s-” she said before she stopped. “Wait. What did you call us?”

“Did you not notice where you are?” asked the slaver with a smirk coming through his helmet. The girls looked around and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. But then Rouge felt something warm and wet touch her ungloved hand.

“What the?” she said holding her hand up, revealing it to be covered in some sort of white substance. “What is this stuff?” Then the girls heard muffled moans coming from the corner. They looked and saw a female cobra naked on the floor. Her wrists were red and scabbed from struggling against her chains, which were securing her to the wall, her body was covered in whip-lashes, her crotch and nipples were covered in wax, and she had a ball-gag in her mouth. Not only that, but the strange white fluid Rouge’s hand was covered in was trailing from the corners of her mouth and her privates.

After seeing that, Rouge quickly waved her hand around to get the white stuff off.

“This isn’t just any dungeon,” said Amy, backing up to the bars.

“Correct, whore,” said the slaver, grabbing her collar, and picking her up by it. “This is his majesty’s private and willing harem.”

“Private, yes,” said Rouge, looking at some of the other cells. “Willing, I don’t think so.”

“Doesn’t matter whether they want to please him,” said the slaver, dropping Amy, and going for some keys on his belt. “They will, or his majesty will not be satisfied.”

“He could always marry,” said Rouge as the guard opened the cell and two others joined him.

“He could. But one woman all the time never lasts long,” said the first guard. “So he had his men gather the most beautiful of the women in the land for his harem. Every night he becomes frustrated and asks for a slut, but it appears that not even two can satisfy his lust.”

“So then…” said Amy.

“He hopes you three will be enough.” said the second guard, grabbing Blaze by her collar.

“We’ll see how he likes a girl that can turn his men to ash without a second thought,” she said and lit her cat-claws on fire. But just two seconds after it ignited, the fire was extinguished. “Wha- What? How?!”

“The pharaoh had his grand vizier place a spell on all the slaves’ collars,” said the first guard. “It nullifies all your powers. I think you’ll be quite harmless with it on.” The girls struggled and strained against the guards as they brought them up to the pharaoh’s quarters.

“Sonic and the others will get us out of this,” said Amy. “You’ll see.”

“I wouldn’t be too certain,” said the guard dragging her. “He and his friends have been sentenced to work on constructing his lordship’s statue.” Amy looked out the window and saw her cobalt hero reduced to working as a laborer. She started to tear up as she saw the others whipped and unable to do anything about it. Then the guard knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” asked the pharaoh from within.

“The new whores you asked for are ready to be broken, my liege.” said the guard.

“Enter,” said the pharaoh. The guards dragged the girls in and chained them to winches in the ceiling by their handcuffs, raising them up so their feet couldn’t touch the ground. “Off with their clothes.” the pharaoh said from behind a dressing curtain. The guards obeyed and ripped the clothes off the girls, exposing their underwear.

“So… These are my new slaves?” asked Slythra. “Frankly, I’m underwhelmed.” Then he slithered out with a piece of cloth tied around his crotch. “I suppose I’ll have to take you all, in order of breast size. From smallest to largest.” The girls all looked at Blaze and her practically flat chest. She had always been concerned about the size of her breasts, now more than ever.

“Very well, my liege,” said the guard and he lowered her down to the ground before unlocking the chains. Then Slythra slithered forward and held her face.

“What is your name again, my dear?” he asked.

“Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol Dimension,” she said angrily.

“The Sol Dimension? Well, I hope the women there are more well-endowed than you are,” he said, running his tail along one of Blaze’s small breasts. Blaze blushed madly and spit in his face in anger. He wiped it off with his first two fingers and then ripped her bra off as a cue to the guards to rip the other girls’ underwear off as well. Then he pushed her down and pulled off the cloth to reveal a massive erection. The girls actually blushed after seeing it. They had never seen anything as big as he was.

“Now please it,” he said, putting his hand on Blaze’s head and pulling her up to it. Her astonishment immediately turned to disgust when she saw it up close. It smelled awful and it was already coated in another woman’s vaginal fluids. Not wanting something like that in her mouth, she reached her hand up and wrapped it around the snake’s huge penis and slowly started stroking. The pharaoh was unpleased as he smacked her hand away and grabbed her nose, forcing her to breathe through her mouth.

“I meant please it with your mouth!” he ordered. Blaze knew he would force her down, so she quickly took a deep breath and held her mouth shut. But she didn’t last long as one of the guards hit her in the stomach, forcing her to open her mouth and allowing Slythra to shove his cock into her mouth.

“Oh my god. It’s going down the back of my throat,” she thought in disgust. Slythra let go of her nose and grabbed the back of her head before he started pumping her head down on his massive erection. She gave him a good fifteen minutes before he came down her throat. Tears came to her eyes as she felt the thick mess wash down her throat. After that, he shoved her off his penis to the ground, where she proceeded to try and cough out the disgusting slime before the guards reattached her manacles to the winch and left her on the floor.

Then he moved on to Amy who struggled against the chains even more, slightly cutting her wrists and making them bleed as Slythra reached for her.

“No! No, please! I’m saving myself for Sonic!” Then two more manacles reached down from the ceiling and he locked them to Amy’s legs before raising her up into a makeshift laying-down position. She kept struggling as the snake maneuvered himself into place and started pushing against Amy’s wall. “No! No! NOOO!” she screamed as the snake broke her virgin wall and she started bleeding. Amy cried in pain as she looked back at the snake. “You bastard.” The serpent shut her up with one hard slap to her right ass cheek, making her cry in pain. Then he started thrusting hard and fast into her, making her scream and pant loudly. “OW! No! Please! Fuck! Off! Monster!” she cried.

“Don’t lie to me, bitch,” he said. “I can feel your sexual frustration in your tightness. You’ve been so busy saving yourself that you don’t even masturbate.” After a few more minutes, Amy could feel his girth getting bigger.

“Ugh! I’m cumming! Cumming inside!” he said.

“No! No, please don’t!” cried Amy, but Slythra shut her up by shoving his tail down her throat before he came into her pussy, making her scream in pain even with her mouth filled. He was still cumming for a minute after he started and Amy’s stomach started bloating before he stopped and pulled out, leaving Amy’s stomach a bit large with semen leaking out of her vagina. She quietly sobbed in the torchlight with her shredded underwear underneath her.

“I’m sorry, Sonic,” she said as she was reattached to the winch. “I’m no longer pure for you.”

“Whores are not meant to be pure, bitch,” said Slythra as he slithered over to Rouge and ran his hands over her breasts. Rouge just blushed and smirked at him. “Why do you not cower?”

“I’m a highly-trained government operative,” she said. “You don’t think I wouldn’t be prepared for something like this?” Then she pressed a small button in her hand and sent a small but long-lasting electric shock through Slythra’s body, originating from his neck. Quickly, he reached up and pulled off a small electrode.

“What is this?” he asked.

“A security measure,” said Rouge. “Every time I meet a dignitary from another world or kingdom, I stick ‘em with one of these. Y’know, just in case they try and kill me.”

“Impressive. But we both know that electrics don’t affect us snakes,” said Slythra, crushing the electrode in his hand. “Our scales are just too thick for toys like these.”

“Then why’d you buzz out like that?” she asked.

“Just playing along. Now then…” he said and grabbed Rouge’s nipples with his sharp claws, causing her extreme pain. “My, what nice breasts you have. I wonder. Should they be the first part of you to please me?”

“Whichever part you want to use, just make it quick and painless,” said Rouge, her face turning as red as her name.

“Oh, I could, but I enjoy seeing my whores in pain,” said Slythra as the guard lowered Rouge down so she was bent over like she was crawling into bed after a long day at the office. Then Slythra slithered around to her back and stuck one of his fingers into her anus, making her gasp in pain. “Quite the nice rosebud.”

“Thanks. I didn’t think you were the kind to an anal fetish,” she said.

“You’d be surprised,” said the snake as he pulled his finger out and moved his throbbing erection into place. “I wonder how easy of a fit it is.” Then he pushed his way in, causing Rouge to scream in pain.

“Oh my God, you’re huge,” she said, almost feeling like giving in. She didn’t want to say it, but watching the others get violated like they were actually got her vagina sopping wet. Then the pharaoh started thrusting. It was a bit tight, but after a while, he managed to get up to a good speed, making Rouge utter huge screams and orgasmic moans until he finally came up her anus, making her scream. Then he pulled out and let the semen slide out of her anus in a white river of disgusting beauty.

“You think one round with each of us is enough for you to earn our respect?” asked Blaze, struggling to her feet. “None of us are that easy.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” asked Slythra. “None of my slaves were easy when they were first brought to me. But that was easily rectified.”

“How so?” asked Rouge.

“Like this,” he replied. Then the symbols on his hood started glowing.

“He’s hypnotizing us! No one look!” said Rouge as she and the others bolted their eyes closed, but the guards just pulled them open and forced them to look.

“I am your master,” the snake hissed as strange circular beams flew from the marks on his hood and into the girls’ eyes, making them glow green and relax as the guards let them go. “You will please me in any way I wish.”

“We will please you in any way you wish,” the girls said in a trance-like state.

“Good. Now when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and remember nothing of your past lives. You will be only worthless whores who will do anything for your master,” he said. “Do you understand?”

“Yes master,” they said.

“Good. Now awaken,” he said and snapped his fingers. Then the girls’ eyes flashed green before they returned to normal with small barely visible green rings around their irises and the guards released them from their shackles and let them fall to the floor. “Please your master, slaves.”

“Yes master,” the girls said and they crawled over to him. Soon enough, they were all being violated in different and horrifying ways. Soon, Blaze had his huge cock up her vagina while licking Rouge’s vagina and Amy was having the pharaoh suckle on her tits. They were all screaming so loud that even the guys at the construction site could hear it.

“What’s going on up there?” asked Sonic. “It sounds like the girls are being tortured.”

“They might as well be,” said a voice. The guys looked and saw Hex standing in the doorway. “My cousin has been having his men build him a harem of sex slaves, which he then has his way with nightly. He hasn’t been happy lately, so your girlfriends must be who he sent for tonight.”

“All three of them?” asked Shadow.

“Rouge and Blaze would never allow that,” said Silver.

“None of his slaves do,” said Hex. “But once he has his way in one hole of each of his slaves, my cousin hypnotizes them, making them think they’ve been nothing but worthless sluts their entire lives.” After hearing that and Hex left, Sonic clenched his fist in anger.

“We gotta get outta here,” he said, his quills turning partially black.


	3. Unexpected Savior

After learning what Slythra did to his female slaves, the guys only had one objective: Escape and free the girls. That night, they began planning.

“Well, what are we gonna do?” asked Silver.

“Easy. You see those guys over there?” asked Shadow, pointing to three jackal guards with large helmets and bodies who almost looked exactly like theirs.

“Yeah,” said Sonic.

“Well, I was thinking,” he said. “We have these chains, and I doubt their necks are indestructible.”

“Well, normally I’d say I never kill anyone, but in this case, let’s just go on a massacre,” said Sonic. Quickly, the three snuck behind the three guards and quickly garroted the guards with their chains and broke their necks. Then Shadow grabbed the keys off one of them and unlocked their shackles before they all disguised themselves in the guards’ armor.

“All right, now let’s go save our damsels in distress,” said Shadow. Quickly, they slipped through the palace and all the way up to the door to Slythra’s chamber, but they were stopped when the guards inside came out.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” asked one of them.

“We’re the new guys,” said Sonic. “We’re here to take over for you.”

“New recruits?” asked the other. “All new recruits are supposed to be guarding his Majesty’s harem to make sure no new arrivals escape. You’re not supposed to be up here.”

“We’re not?” asked Silver.

“No. Not until you’ve finished at least two months of guarding the harem.” said the first guard.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid the Pharaoh asked for us personally,” said Shadow, spinning something behind his back.

“The pharaoh? We didn’t hear anything about that,” said the second guard. Then Shadow pulled out a silenced pistol and shot both of them in the face.

“Shadow, what the hell?” asked Sonic, taking off his helmet.

“Those guys were on to us,” he said, pulling off his helmet and removing the silencer. “Another minute and they’d have ratted us out. Now let’s do this.”

“Bring it,” said Silver, taking off his helmet. Then they jumped through the curtain and posed with Shadow aiming his gun at him.

“Alright, Slythra, time to pay the Piii--- Whuuuuuat the hell kinda position is that?” asked Sonic. Slythra had his appendage up Blaze’s ass, while she was licking Rouge’s pussy and Rouge was pulling on Amy’s tits.

“That looks very uncomfortable,” said Shadow.

“What are you doing here?” asked Slythra.

“We’re here for our girlfriends,” said Sonic. “So, if you would please hand them over, I won’t have Shadow pull out his really big gun.”

“And he ain’t talkin’ about my dick,” said Shadow.

“What?” asked Silver. “What the hell does that have to do with this?”

“What, you mean you guys have never seen my penis? Not even when we were all lined up at those urinals at the GUN base last month?” asked Shadow.

“Nah, when I’m there, I just look at my own penis,” said Sonic. “But now that we’re talkin’ about it, I kinda do wanna see it.”

“Well, alrighty then,” said Shadow and he unzipped his pants and pulled out a huge black sausage with a crimson tip.

“HOLY SHIT! What woman would turn down something like that?!” asked Silver.

“Not many, obviously,” said Shadow. “You know how many strippers have asked me to marry them when they lay eyes on this thing?”

“Wait, you go to strip clubs without inviting us?” asked Sonic. “Dick move, dude.” Even Slythra was shocked at the size of Shadow’s shlong and pulled out of Blaze. Shadow’s penis was like twice the size of his. The girls even saw it and when they did, the spell Slythra had on them broke and everything that he did inside them was instantly undone. When they woke up and saw the white stuff on their bodies, and remembered what Slythra did to them, their eyes went into a fury.

“Oh, shit,” was all he could get out before Silver removed the girls’ collars and let them loose to tear him limb from limb. Literally. They tore him apart and chucked his corpse off the balcony piece by piece. Then Silver, wanting to look awesome, grabbed a sword, kebabbed Slythra’s head on it and walked out.

“People! Slythra is dead! You are free!” he shouted. The slaves heard him and cheered, killing the guards and running away home. “I always wanted to do something like that.”

“Well, I guess that’s one more thing you can scratch off your bucket list,” said Shadow, putting away his package.

“So, what do we tell my mom when she asks how this went?” asked Sonic.

“Don’t worry. I got it all figured out,” said Rouge as she put her suit back on.

Back in Mobotropolis, Rouge was in front of Queen Aleena explaining.

“An assassin got there before we did and killed him,” she said. “And sadly, he had no heir.”

“I see,” said Aleena. “Well, bang goes that plan. Thank you for trying though.”

“Yeah, no sweat Mom,” said Sonic. “Anything else comes up, let us know.”

“I will,” she said before the team left.

“Holy crap, I can’t believe she bought that,” said Silver. “So, what now?”

“Wanna go get some beers? I’m buyin’,” said Shadow.

“Oh hell yeah.” said everyone.

**In case it wasn’t obvious, the unexpected savior the title referred to was Shadow’s penis. Okay, I’m done, bye. *walks out with a neutral look on face***


End file.
